Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 9 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 20 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 3 \times 9 + 5 \times 2 $ $ = 27 + 5 \times 2 $ $ = 27 + 10 $ $ = 37 $